


there are no candy canes in this one

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: Jack is in heat, and all Rhys wants to do is finish his report. That is, until Rhys gets a good feel of Jack.---My gift for the 2016 borderlands gift exchange over on tumblr (bl-giftexchange)Gifted to somethingsomethingstars :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at all at this type of fic, and I'm hella out of practice for fic writing. I really hope I did alright!

“Okay, okay… How about this, Rhysie? Grenades that act as crackers. Ehhhhh! It’s genius, right? Go on, tell me it’s genius!” Jack was sat on Rhys’ desk, watching the man go over numbers and what not. It was a boring process, and the Hyperion CEO often made sure it was done by competent employees, which were too hard to come by on this station. Rhys was a prized worker, and his abilities were definitely unmatched.

“Mmmhmmm, it’s genius, Jack… Wait! No it’s not. It’s not genius at all!” Rhys’ head shot up as he fully processed just what Jack had said. “What’s in the grenades? Candy? Paper crowns? We can’t give that to children.”

“Ahhhahahaa, oh Rhysie… You are just way too easy!” Jack grabbed the pen Rhys wildly flew about, tossing it over his shoulder across the office. “We’re not gonna do that, it would cost wayyyy to much money.”

“God, Jack… I hate when you do things like this, just let me work. This report would get done a lot faster if you weren’t here and you know it,” angrily pulling open a drawer, Rhys retrieved another pen and continued with his work. “Please, I need to finish this or _my boss_ will float me out an airlock.”

“Nah, cupcake. Your ass is way too good to waste. I can’t do anything with it in space, now can I?” Leaning across the desk, Jack brushed a hair out of place back into its structured spot. He leaned even closer to Rhys’ face and lowered his voice. “Now, am I really too distracting?”

With a blush, the younger man groaned. It always ended up like this, and never ended in Rhys’ favor. “You know damn well what I think of you sitting on my desk, Jack…”

“Oooo hoo hoooooo, getting cocky now aren’t we. How ‘bout we ramp up that adorable little blush and get a bit cockier up in here?” Grinning ear to ear, Jack could feel Rhys on the edge of his seat. Normally, it didn’t take this long to convince the company man to bow to Jack’s every need. Sometimes Jack’s heats got a bit too intense, and the medicine he took didn’t quite ease the feelings. Of course, Jack _could_ simply let the Hyperion scientists know about that one flaw, but why would he want to ruin his fun.

“Please. Go away. This needs to be done by- ahhhhh!” Rhys screamed as Jack’s tongue flicked out. The forked tendrils traced up his face and twisted around his ear. The CEO reached forward and grabbed Rhys by the neck, no longer willing to wait.

“Listen up, kiddo. I make the rules around here, so I’m setting the deadline back a few _hours_. You okay with that?”

“Oh, god yes.” With Jack’s touch, all the tension ran from Rhys’ body. It was like a hot rock massage, each of Jack’s fingers digging into his neck was a point of release. And dammit, Rhys wanted them all over his body that minute.

“There we go, Rhysie. But, a ah! First, we have to set some rules. We do this my way. I tell you to do something, you do it. I say sit, you sit. Got it?”

“...Fine.” Stubbornly the boy agreed. Whenever Jack got like this, he never got any say in what happened. Not like he could object, Jack knew exactly what he liked. They both had each other’s pleasure down, and knew every secret desire.

“Good, now stand,” the CEO had to pull his head back sharply to avoid getting head butted by the younger man, Rhys stood so quickly. “Eager to please, now aren’t you?”

“Yes, Jack. Just tell me what to do, okay? I want to get this started,” Rhys complained. He never was a very patient lover, and Jack loved his willing participation. It made them quite the match.

“Okay, okay… I am practically busting my balls. Get it? Because I’m in heat? Aw man, I’m too funny…” Getting a scowl from his partner, Jack stifled his laughter and put his hard demeanor back on. Standing, he slipped around the desk and sat gracefully in Rhys’ chair. “Now would be about the time I told you to get on your knees- Ah! No, not yet. I didn’t even tell you to go down on me and you’re already ready to do it. Real nice, kiddo. Real nice…”

“Shut up, Jack. You know what I want. Hurry it up,” Rhys frowned, this never went as quickly as he would like. Once a month. He’d agreed to once a month ‘monster’ sex. The orgasms were out of this world, but the weird shit was weird and he wanted none of it to last longer than it needed to. Of course, Jack always protested and normally got his way.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, normally this is when I’d have you suck my dick and all that, but I’m really too _swollen_ for that right now. It’s your lucky day, kiddo! Time to ride the bae. Me. Time to ride me. I’m the bae.”

“Never say that again, you’re killing the mood,” As he stripped, Rhys contemplated why he ever stuck with this monster of a man.

“Aw, c’mon. I can fix that mood for ya real quick, kiddo,” Jack reached over and grabbed his partner, pulling the man down for a kiss. His diverged tongue teased at Rhys’ lips, earning a moan as he swirled his way in. As usual, their kiss made the whole world around them glow, the eridium in Jack’s system powering up from the contact. Jack pulled away just as he felt Rhys begin to push harder into the kiss, getting a sharp groan in return. Rhys suddenly remembered why he stuck with Jack, and he stripped even faster.

“Jack, your clothes. Get them off, now,” Rhys took a chance and commanded his boss, grinning widely as the older man got to it immediately. He unbuttoned his pants and spread the opening wide, pulling himself out as Rhys dropped his own under garments. The younger man didn’t bother with his sock clips or anything frivolous, desperate to get to it.

He took in the sight of Jack, “You were right. Why did we wait so long? You must be in torture.”

“Ya know, cupcake. I really am. Of course, it would have been better if _someone_ wasn’t a freaking work-a-holic!” Jack grinned and began to stroke himself, hands quickly getting covered in the thin slim that emanated from his length. He could feel the bulbs inside, their firm shapes adding to the hardness of his shaft.Once he was satisfied, he reached up to grab his lover. Turning Rhys around quickly, Jack pulled him down to sit on his lap. “Bend over, grab your ankles.”

Rhys did as he was told, and Jack took his coated fingers to the boy’s rim. He swirled around, grinning as the slime began to glow against his pale skin. “God, you’re ass is beautiful.”

“Yeah, I know. You say that every time. Can you just-” Rhys was silenced as Jack slipped his first finger in, wasting no time in beginning his mission. Quickly, Jack moved up to two and then three fingers. Stretching the muscles as far as he could, prepping the man for his length. Jack could feel Rhys’ cock pressed against his legs, the poor kid was already throbbing.

“My juice really gets you going, doesn’t it?”

“Don’t ever use the phrase ‘my juice’ again, Jack. Now fuck me,” Rhys looked back and shot a threatening glance at his boss. Chuckling, the CEO obeyed. He retracted his fingers and replaced them with his tip against the man’s entrance. Jack slowly pressed in, going further with every sway of his hips in his seat. Simple movements, but enough to get a few heavy breaths from Rhys.

“Do you want to go easy? Or should I-” it was Jack’s turn to be silenced as Rhys pressed back, letting out a loud moan as the first bulge made its way in. The smooth roundness passed along Rhys prostate and rubbed, forcing Rhys to rock slightly to keep the sensation up. Jack shifted their position and stood, supporting Rhys as he laid the man down across the desk. His employee dutifully threw the papers off the surface, pressing his chest against the wood.

“Faster…” a breathy demand from Rhys had Jack pressing in. He watched as the boy was stretched even more, taking Jack in almost to the base. Sliding back, Jack began a rhythm. He picked up pace and soon had Rhys moaning in tandem against the hard surface below. “Oh, god. Jack. Fuck! Faster. Harder!”

Listening intently, Jack followed his demands. Of course, he would have done so anyway due to his instincts kicking in. He rammed into Rhys over and over again, working loose the sacks inside him. He felt the heat spread throughout himself just as Rhys felt it against his prostate.

“Rhys, I- I think they’re coming early tonight, I- oh, cupcake. This feels so good,” Jack closed his eyes and allowed his senses to guide him. He knew the eggs inside were loose enough, he just needed to let go. “Are you close?”

“I can be,” Rhys breathed, reaching underneath himself to work his own length. He brought himself to the edge and stopped. “I’m ready. Fuck!”

Jack grinned and let out a low growl, arching his hips to hit that spot inside Rhys over and over again. The high pitched murmurs from Rhys let him know he was doing well, and the sudden release let him know it was time.

“Oh my god! Jack! I- I’m!” Rhys let out a breathy scream, his cum shooting all over the floor. Specks littered Jack’s boots, but he couldn’t care less in that moment. As his partner was finishing, Jack was letting his body go. One, two, all three of his eggs slid into Rhys before the younger man had even fully rode out his orgasm. The spent company man panted into the wood below him and moaned, pain and pleasure mixing into a surreal feeling of bliss. Jack kept his eyes closed and grinned, the heat inside of him spilled out into Rhys and threatened to ooze out around his tight seal.

Helping Rhys stand, Jack pulled his hips back to remove himself. As the company man was yanked back with his pull, they both fell backwards onto the chair.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” Rhys asked through a haze of sleepiness and pleasure. He rubbed at the soft glow coming from his belly, the light mound that had appeared after Jack filled him.

“Um, I think I’m stuck, cupcake. This was my biggest load and I think I’m stuck in you until the swelling goes down. It shouldn’t be too long, the eggs’ll pop and drain soon enough. I can pull out then,” Jack searched his brain for an answer, cursing that he hadn’t seen this coming. He should’ve taken Rhys back to his penthouse. “I’m sorry, kiddo.”

“That’s okay, let’s just sleep here tonight…” Rhys curled against Jack and laid his head back on the CEO’s shoulder. Jack watched in surprise as the younger man didn’t give an angry outburst or scold Jack for his carelessness. Instead, the kid simply closed his eyes and drifted off almost immediately.

Jack grinned and peppered Rhys’ neck with soft kisses before he too laid his head back to sleep, “Happy Mercenary Day, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks... It's how I know there's other trash like me out there... In the void...
> 
> Find me over on tumblr at either connortemple.tumblr.com or hawketrash.tumblr.com


End file.
